Please don't leave me
by carolineemikaelson
Summary: Caroline has been kidnapped by the hunters and Klaus and Stefan go to save her. One shot. Human Caroline and vampire Klaus. Please R & R :)


"Caroline!" Klaus called out her name in the middle of the woods. It was so dark that a mere human wouldn't have been able to see anything past the night. But Klaus wasn't mere human and neither was Stefan.

"Calm down Klaus, we'll find her."' Stefan said in the hopes of calming his companion down. But Klaus was not going to calm down anytime soon. Not until he found Caroline. Or at least found out that she was safe. But right now all on his mind was worry,anxiety and anger. Worry for Caroline and anger , deep anger , for whoever had taken away his Caroline.

It had been only three hours since she was missing but Klaus could sense something was horribly wrong. He knew that she was in danger. He felt it. At first Stefan and Klaus were just at the Mikaelson Manor waiting for Caroline but when she didn't arrive, they both began worrying. Klaus tried calling her but she wouldn't pick up nor would she answer any of her texts. And everyone knows that's not like Caroline.

For some reason Klaus was sure about who took her. It was the hunters. They had been after him for centuries but could never even get close to him. But now Klaus had a weakness and they knew it. Caroline. A beautiful _human_ that he fell in love with here in Mystic Falls. That's when everything changed. Whoever knew about Caroline ,could use it against Klaus. He was immortal but she wasn't. And that was the problem. She wasn't immortal. Anything could happen to her. And that is what worried Klaus that anybody could hurt her. Day and night he feared for her safety because being with him was like deliberately giving your life in the arms of danger. He swore to protect her and he always did. But then this time he wasn't able to.

And now he's wandering in the middle of the woods in the night , calling out her name over and over again. But no one was responding. Then suddenly he heard something. A scream. _Her scream._

He was just about to run when Stefan came in front of him to stop him.

"Klaus wait! What if it's a trap ? " he said.

"I don't care. It's Caroline." He said. That was all on his mind. It was Caroline. He didn't even care if it was a trap. He would give his life in a second without even thinking if it would save her. And then in a split second ran towards her. It was as if he disappeared into thin air.

He ran and he ran towards where the voice came from. In his mind there were all these thoughts about what had happened and what that scream was for. If the hunters had even layed a finger on his Caroline , he swore to break each one of their bones. And if anything happened to her he would never be able to forgive himself.

And then he arrived to place from where the scream came. An old, abandoned warehouse in the middle of the woods.

He knew she was in could in .He felt her presence. He stood in front of it,Stefan standing behind him.

"You sure she's in there." Stefan inquired.

"I'm sure." Klaus said with his eyes burning with rage. Stefan instantly knew what was going to happen. None of the hunters would survive tonight.

Klaus quickly rushed and kicked the door open .The first thing he saw were the two hunters standing in front of him as if they were waiting for was right.

"Where is she ? " he asked in an angry voice, with a serious look on his face.

He could sense the fear in the hunters but they didn't answer. They weren't amateurs but they weren't strong enough or trained enough to fight with Klaus.

After getting no response, Klaus quickly grabbed one hunter's neck and lifted him off his feet . Now his eyes turned golden-yellow, his fangs came out and slowly the dark,black veins around his face appeared.

"I said WHERE IS SHE!" he said this time in a louder,more fierce voice.

The scared hunter pointed towards a door that led to a room.

"Take her and get out of here." Klaus instructed stefan. Stefan nodded.

"I'll be out in a minute after dealing with these two." said Klaus still holding the hunter by his hand and the hunter turned his face in fear to the monster in front of him.

Stefan quickly went to the room and saw Caroline tied to the chair with ropes and a stake in her stomach. She was unconscious. Stefan quickly untied the ropes and gently then lifted Caroline in his arms, and ran outside the warehouse.

He then placed her on the forest floor outside the warehouse and then removed the stake from her stomach. He heard deadly screams from inside and in a matter of seconds Klaus was next to him, covered in the blood of the hunters.

As Klaus came and stood next to Caroline's body. He saw a sort of worry of Stefan's face.

"What's wrong ? "He asked anxiously. Stefan just looked down at Caroline and that's when Klaus realized what was wrong. He saw the huge blood stain and hole in her top from the thing was she wasn't only unconscious, she wasn't even_ breathing._

He dropped to the ground on his knees.

"Caroline?" He said softly but a sort of pain in his voice.

He quickly lifted her body so that her torso lay on his chest. He then bit his wrist and brought it close to her mouth hoping that she would take the blood and it would heal her. But she didn't take it. She just lay there unconscious.

"Come on Caroline! Don't do this to me " Klaus said with pain in his voice as Caroline's lifeless body lay in his lap.

"Klaus, maybe she's - "

"NO!" Shouted Klaus interupting Stefan. He knew what he was about to say and was just not ready to face it. He couldn't think that. Caroline cannot be dead, she can't. He can't lose her.

"But Klaus- "

"I said no! She's not dead Stefan. She'll wake up. She has to." He couldn't lose her. He just couldn't even think of his life without her. Without waking up to see her beautiful face every morning, without seeing her smile that just made everything in the world seem better. He couldn't.

But as much as he tried, she wouldn't take the blood.

He turned her around and wrapped his arms around her. Her lifeless body draped across his lap, her long blonde hair cascading over his shoulder as he held her body close to his chest. He continuously rocked her in his arms, pressing his face into her hair. Stefan came and sat behind Klaus and put his hand on his shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"Caroline please don't leave me! Don't do this to me!" He cried still holding her in his arms with tears running down his eyes.

She wasn't waking up. He just held her body in his arms, tears slowly dropping from his eyes when suddenly,

"K-klaus.." he heard he faint voice.

He quickly pulled her away and looked at her.  
"Klaus" she said again in a weak ,faint voice.

Klaus looked at her, she was alive. A huge smile of relief and happiness appeared on his face.

"Caroline. Oh thank go- Here .. " He bit his wrist again and brought it to her mouth.

This time she took it. She wrapped her hands around his and sucked his blood. He was slowly brushing her hair from his other hand. He couldn't believe it. She was alive. His Caroline was alive. Words could not describe the amount of joy and relief he felt at that moment.

She then let go of his hand. He then looked into her eyes. Slowly the light was coming back into them. He then pulled her closer until their foreheads were then looked at into her eyes and cupped his hands around her face and then gently kissed her. He then pulled back and whispered in her ear ,

"don't ever leave me,Caroline,ever..."


End file.
